


The Place Where I Love You

by Thgandtfiosislife



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thgandtfiosislife/pseuds/Thgandtfiosislife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>delions <br/>In the nation Panem they divide up their people, determined to keep them separated. But that didn't stop the blue eyed Merchant boy and the grey eyed Seam girl. "Under no circumstances, no matter how rough things get. I swear I'll never stop loving you." "And I'll never stop loving the boy with bread."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The first time he saw her they were 11.

It was a cold and rainy day and as he looked out the window, he could see her small figure crouched underneath an apple tree. He'd seen her a few minutes before when his mother had yelled at her for driving through the trash. Until this day he had never seen this girl before in his life. By the looks of her flawless olive skin, dark black braid, and steel grey eyes he knew she was Seam.

So how could he?

They lived in the nation of Panem, a very harsh place to live. The Capitol was the leader of the country and they decide how it runs. They chose to divide its citizens bit by bit, tearing it's people apart. There were twelve districts that provided products for the Capitol, that each had three sections. The Merchant section was the highest in any district. They owned local businesses in their district of worked for the Capitol from the district they lived in.  
The Menials were the second section. They usually did most of the labor work like in fields or factories. They didn't make as much as Merchants, but they managed to get by. The lowest section was the Seam. The only decent job they could get was the one that worked with the products that were given to the Capitol. It didn't pay very much.

Others took matters into their own hands to get money, like self-funding. Merchants were the most popular people in a district. Everywhere you look you would see one passing by.  
Menials weren't as sociable but still a little outgoing. But people from the Seam were a different story. It was like they were invisible to society. You rarely saw them anywhere.

Peeta Mellark was of the Merchant section because his family owned the bakery in District 12, where they lived. That's probably why he didn't recognize the Seam girl he was staring at. People in different sections interacting with each other was scarce. The Capitol made strict rules for the people and their sections. The number one rule was that people that resided in different sections could not have any kind of relationship; especially romantic. Anyone who disobeyed this law would've been severely punished. For some reason this has always bothered Peeta but he didn't know why.

He got a closer look at the young girl and could see that she was thin and scrawny. Like she hadn't eaten in days. He couldn't sit by and do nothing, so he strutted back to the kitchen.

Katniss Everdeen had had it hard these past few months. It all started when father died at the beginning of the year. He had died in coal mining accident while he was working. Coal was what District 12 provided for the Capitol. It was the only good job her dad could get, being from Seam.

Now it took him away from her. It had hit her family hard. Mainly her mother. She became a lonely sack of nothingness, staring off, not leaving her bed. So Katniss became the sole provider for herself and her younger sister Primrose. As if being Seam wasn't bad enough. But Katniss was going to try everything she could.

She started by selling old baby clothes of her and her sisters, but no one would take them.  
So she just let them wash away once the rain started to fall. Katniss was desperate; she didn't know how she could provide for her mom and sister since they hadn't eaten in days.  
That's when she smelled a sweet scent.

She followed it to its destination at the bakery. Katniss had only passed by a few times when Prim dragged her there to see the elegant decorated cakes on display. She never went inside because she never had enough money to buy anything. Katniss could hear her stomach growl and she put her hand to her abdomen. She was standing her alone, getting drenched in the rain. She had no other choice

So she crawled into the trash by the back door to find any sign leftover food.  
She was thrown back when the door swung open to reveal a woman with the most wretched scowl on her face.

"Get out of there, you little filth!" she screamed at the poor girl. Katniss slowly backed away from the cruel woman. She felt like there was another person there but she thought she was just seeing things so she ran away. Katniss gathered herself underneath an apple tree.

She sat down and leaned against the trunk. "How am I going to help my family now?" she thought to herself. She sighed and cried till she finally decided to give up. She had lost all hope.

That is until she heard a loud noise come from the bakery. Then Katniss heard the woman from earlier scream once again. "Feed it to the pigs you stupid creature! Why not? No one decent will buy burnt bread!"

Katniss looked to see a blonde boy about her age come out the front door. She assumed that it was the woman's son by the two loaves of burnt bread under his arms. She couldn't help but notice the boy's blue eyes. She felt like she could get lost in them they were so blue. She came back to reality when the boy was standing right in front of her. He leaned down to get eye level and handed the loaves to her. Getting a closer look at him, she noticed how swollen his left cheekbone was.

"What did she hit him with?" she wondered. Her mouth moved slightly, and he looked down before looking back up. Katniss could also tell by his family bakery and by his looks that he was a Merchant.

"Here," he says to her. Katniss stares at the loaves in his hands. She got the feeling that maybe he had burnt the bread on purpose after seeing his mother chase her away. And he got a beating and soaking in the rain by doing it.

"Why would a Merchant help her?" she thought again. Katniss put all thoughts aside and took the bread from him.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"Your welcome," he replies. "My name is Peeta."

"Katniss." After that he nods his head before turning back to the bakery, not looking back.  
Katniss, still startled by what had just happened, took the loaves and disappeared into the rain.

The next day, Peeta was sweeping the deck of the bakery, lost in the events of the previous day. He couldn't get that girl out his head. On occasion he could whisper her name because he liked the way it sounded on his tongue. "Katniss."

Then what was like a miracle to him he sees that same dark braid again. She was walking by the bakery by herself. She stopped for a second when she spotted a single dandelion. She plucked it from the ground and twirled it in her hand. Katniss turned around to see the boy with the bread. Their eyes only met for a second, but Peeta could nice tell that her steel grey were now a silver color, as if the sun rose in them.

It was at this very moment that Peeta knew he was a goner. Totally and wholly in love.  
And he became disappointed when she finally walked away. He knew as Merchant he couldn't feel this way about a Seam girl, but he couldn't stop himself.

So he would just have to love her from afar.


	2. Chapter 1

7 years later

Katniss POV

As I see a flock of birds humming their sweet songs way up high in the trees, I run to the nearest tree trunk as quietly as I can using my hunters step. I get a good aim and raise my bow ready to shoot. That's when I hear the leaves on the ground rustle along with a familiar voice.

"Hey, Catnip." I jump in shock to see my best friend Gale coming from behind.

"Dammit Gale. I almost had one!" I say, gesturing to the birds.

"Sorry Catnip." Here he goes with Catnip again. I got that nickname back when we first met. It was few months after my father's died and I was hunting in the woods. I was nervous because it was my first time hunting alone. In District 12 hunting was illegal because it crossed passed the district boundaries. One of the many restrictions the Capitol gave us people. After I got my game, I was in my way home when I came across some snares.

Curious, I went to go get a closer look at them when a voice stopped me. I turned to see a boy who matched the same Seam looks as me. And from the look of it he looked very mature for his age at that time, I thought I heard him say something, but I wasn't listening.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked. He chuckled and repeated himself. "What's your name?"

Being a little timid, I mumbled my name. "Alright Catnip, nice to meet you. I'm Gale," he says. I speak a little louder to clarify my name. "Hmm.. I still like Catnip better." He smirks.  
We have been friends ever since that day.

"So what were you planning to do with all that fresh meat anyway?" Gale asks me.

"Probably trade it at The Hob or sell it to some Peacekeepers," I respond. Peacekeepers are officers that are sent from the Capitol to "maintain order" in the districts. Mainly their job is to keep the three sections separated like the Capitol intends them to. If anyone broke any law regarding the division of the sections the Peacekeepers would usually punish them with a beating, caning, whipping, or sometimes even death.  
Luckily, the Peacekeepers that reside in District 12 are easy going so that rarely happens here. Most of all they cut the people in the Seam some slack by buying anything we have to offer. Including the game Gale and I hunt.

"So how about I go to The Hob to trade and you can go trade with the Peacekeepers. Then I'll see you at your house later. I actually have to talk to you about something," he tells me.

I'm a little confused on the last part but I just shake it off. "Okay."

On my way home, I always have to walk through the Merchant section. Generally, Gale doesn't walk me home because he doesn't like walking through the Merchant section. He always had this huge dislike for the Merchants every since I could remember. Menials he could deal with, but whenever he saw a Merchant he had this distasteful look on his face. Some walks you just have to take alone.

Probably the one and only thing I dread about walking through the Merchants is that I would have to pass by the bakery. Every time I go by that place I'm back in time to when I was 11 years old. I never forgot about the boy with the bread and I know I never will. I always wanted to thank him for the bread but I couldn't find the words. I wish I could just tell Peeta Mellark how much kindheartedness meant to me. That those loaves of bread he gave me fed my family for an entire week. That those loaves of bread gave me hope.

And the dandelion I found the day after reminded me that I was not doomed and I could go on. Or maybe it was those deep blue eyes of the boy who saved my life. I will forever owe Peeta Mellark.

Once I got home, my mother started cooking dinner with the leftover game I had. She's gotten better after my father's death. I don't think she will ever be the same though. But at the dinner table she's actually the one to start a conversation. "So Katniss. have you talked to Gale today?"

"Yeah. We met in the woods to hunt," I reply.

"Did he say anything interesting to you?" Prim asks.

"He said he had to talk about something with me."

"Ohh," she says. It seems like everyone is acting strange today, but again I decide to let it go.

Shortly after dinner I hear a knock at the door. My mother gets up to answer it and she opens it to Gale who I expected to show up around this time.

"Hello dear," my mother greets him.

"Hi Mrs. Everdeen," he says, stepping inside. "I was wondering if I could talk to Katniss alone for a minute."

"Of course," my mother replies. Then she takes Prim's hand and drags her out of the room. When Gale and I are alone, he gestures me over to the table and we sit down.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I ask.

"I don't know where to start."

"Gale, you can tell me anything," I assure him.

Gale starts to fumble with his hands nervously before he speaks up again. "Umm, I don't really know what to say so I'm just going to give you this." Then he takes a small box and sets it on the table. My eyes widen at the realization of what it is. To be sure, I open it up. A small ring sits inside.

"Gale.. I.." I stutter, speechless. Normally, when people turn 18, which is the age I am now, they would get married. Usually their parents would put them in arranged marriages though. Really, I never planned on getting married. After what happened with my father then my mother afterwards I didn't really see a point. Gale speaking brings me back to reality.

"Look, I know this is sudden but hear me out. Katniss you are my best friend in the whole world and the most important person to me. And I want to be sure your taken care of. So I decided I wanted you in my life for good. I talked to your mom and sister and they agreed with me. So I just need to ask you. Katniss, will you marry me?"

I rise up and murmur "Gale..." not knowing what to say or what to do. Gale rises up after I do.

"I know this is a surprise and I don't care if it's something you don't want," je says, the ring now in his hand.

"I.. I just don't know right now. I need to think about for a while before I can give you an answer," I tell him.

"Okay. That's fine. But take this at least. For while you think about it." And he puts the ring in my hand.

"Sure," I agree then he gives me a kiss on my cheek and leaves.

I sigh and sit back down. I get a good look at the ring. It's not very extravagant, but simple, which I like. Maybe it might not be that I don't want a future with anyone. It's that I don't know if I want that with Gale.  
Of course he's my best friend and the closest person to me. But to be with him for the rest of our lives? I just don't know.

I feel the other reason for not wanting to marry is because that maybe deep down I want to wait for the right someone to give my life to.

But I don't see that happening anytime soon.

Life with Gale wouldn't be too horrible. I know it would help both of our families and he wouldn't make the worst husband.

It's just all so confusing.

I don't know what the future will hold for me. I guess I'll have to wait and see.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Peeta POV

I walk through the streets of twelve totally restless. My mother made me walk all the way to the other side of town to pick up things for the bakery at a market. Now I'm stuck carrying a bunch of fruit for new pastries and the extra bread nobody would take.

Right now, I'm going through the Seam. I've always felt bad for these people. My mother thinks that they are just some no good nobodies but all I see are poor people who are suffering. All because of this stupid section system. I never liked the sections, I don't like that they keep people apart in such a cruel way. I get these thoughts out if my head when something catches my eye. I see two small children who are all alone, going around searching for something. I can tell by them being skinny little things that it must be food.

It breaks my heart to see this. I can't just sit by and do nothing, so I get one of the loaves of bread I have and put it in the basket I'm holding. I take some of the fruit and put it in my bag for the bakery, leaving a few before walking over to the children. I can tell now that the older one is a girl and the younger one is a boy which I assume is her brother. When they notice me the girl pulls her brother in her arms probably frightened.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you," I assure them. They start to calm down a bit. I get down on my knees to get eye level with them, and set the basket of food on the ground to them. The kids look at me confused, and the girl asks, "Really?"

I smile and say, "Go on, take it."

Then the girl picks up the basket and they start guzzling on the food right away. "Thank you very much sir," they both say.

"You're welcome," I answer before they walk away with smiles on their faces. It warms my heart in every way. This reminds me of when I was 11 and I helped the girl out in the rain. I still haven't forgotten about that or about her. Katniss Everdeen has taken a toll on me ever since then. I've only ever seen her on occasion. I could always spot her with those silver orbs of hers a mile away. But I don't think she even noticed me.

I noticed her every time. She unfailingly had this unique sense to her. It was like she was special and intriguing. And for me, I only ever had eyes for her.

"I'm back!" I shout when I enter the bakery. My father comes out from the kitchen and greets me.

"Peeta, hi. Did you get the stuff?" he asks.

"Yeah," I answer, setting it down.

"Good, now could you come to my office for a second? Your mother and I want to talk to you."

"Alright." I respond. I follow him to the back where his office is and we walk in to my mother who is sitting at the desk. My father sits on the surface of the desk and they both stare at me.

"What's going on?" I ask, breaking the silence.

"Peeta.." my father starts.

"You're 18 now, which is the age where you can finally start your own life. And it's also the age when your mother and I got married."

I don't like where he's going with this. "What your father is trying to say is that it's time you got someone you could share a life with and luckily.." She stumbles over to me. "We have found a lovely young lady for you."

This cannot be happening. "You probably know her. Delly Cartwright, the shoemakers daughter. I think she would be just fine for you," she says.

"This is a joke right? You cannot be serious!" I shout.

"Well, we are. It's time you actually took responsibility and did something with your life."

"Do something with my life? I think I'm fine where I am."

"I beg to differ. I think you should stop being such a worthless sack and get your own life!" she yells.

"You're crazy!" I scream at my mother before storming out of the room to out of the bakery. I get outside to take in all the fresh air I can. Sometimes I feel trapped, like I have no control over anything in my life. Another reason I hated these stupid sections is that people could only be with other people in their sections. So mostly people's parents would put their kids in arranged marriages when they turned 18 that resided in the same section.

My parents were put into an arranged marriage and I never seen two people more unhappy and not in love. Maybe that's why I hated these dumb rules and sections speaking people apart. They aren't treated as equals and people could be with whoever their heart settled on. It could also be because the only girl I only had feelings for is part of the Seam, so it would be a big risk to take that chance. She doesn't really know I exist anyway.

I can't go back there. I can't deal with my parents and everything right now. So I head back to the bakery and sneak through the back door, hoping no one will hear or see me. I go up to my room and grab my sketch book and pencils. Drawing always calms me down and that's what I need to do right now.  
I race out the back door, going down the streets and run into the woods. I would normally find a spot there and sketch until the sun goes down.

I am so in distress right now I barely pay attention to where I'm going. Then out of no where I feel a force crash into me and we both fall to the ground. I'm collecting my belonging and was about to say sorry when I see something interesting.

A long dark braid falling over her shoulder as she turns to face me. As well as something else I would recognize anywhere.

Those silver eyes I first saw when we were 11 years old.

Those silver eyes I saw standing out through that rainy day under the apple tree.

The silver eyes I stared into when I gave her that bread and the day after when they bared into my soul.

The silver eyes that I have admired from a distance all these years.

The silver eyes of the girl that stole my heart.

The silver eyes of Katniss Everdeen.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Katniss POV

After I get my last kill in my game bag, I pack up all my things and head on home. Hunting has been good for me to get out from what's been going on in my life.  
It's been a few days since Gale proposed and I haven't spoken to him since. I think he wants to give me some space which is good. However my mother and Prim have asked me about on occasion but I find a way to change the subject. I just don't know what to do!  
Apparently my thoughts are distracting me with what I'm doing and my surroundings because suddenly I feel another body slam into mine. I fall right to the ground dropping all of my stuff. After I gather everything up, I turn around to see those blue eyes I first saw when I was 11 years old. Right now I'm staring at the boy who got a beating and came out in the rain for me. The boy who saved my life. The boy with the bread.  
Peeta Mellark.  
He looks as shocked as me with his eyes wide open. There's an awkward silence for a few moments before he finally speaks up. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see where I was going," he says.  
"No, it's fine. I wasn't paying attention either." I reply. He gives me a sweet smile after that I can't help but give one in return, but it blows over quickly.  
"Yeah sorry it's just I've got a lot on my mind right now." I tell him. Then I get up and sit down on a fallen tree sighing. Hesitantly, he sits down next to me and asks.  
"Is everything okay Ms. Everdeen?" He knows my name? I never thought he remembered, or even noticed me.  
"Yes.. Everything's fine." I stutter but I can tell he can see right through me. "What's wrong? you know you can tell me," he says. I look at him stunned. Even after all these years he still as that sense of kindness in him. Then again I only ever interacted with this boy once. I barely knew him. I was about to tell him to mind his own business but I started speaking before I could. I told him about Gale's proposal, how I've been dealing with it and everything. I thought I would feel weird tell all of this to almost a stranger but it didn't feel that way at all.  
After I'm finished, I can tell he is trying to process what I told him. Then he says, "Well, I'm sorry about that. Actually, I'm kinda in the same situation. My parents are trying to get me to marry someone, but I won't let them." He tells me.  
"It seems like you and I are in quite a predicament," I say and we both laugh. We've never really spoken before this moment but there was something that was drawing me to him. I guess I should say what has been holding me back since that day with the bread.  
"Mr. Mellark-" I start off.  
"Peeta. Call me Peeta."  
"Peeta, I also wanted to say sorry because I never really thanked you for what you did for me back when we were kids." I say.  
He looks at me, confused, and says, "What? I'm pretty sure you said thank you when I gave the bread to you."  
"No not that. I wanted to thank you for what you did for my family by giving me that bread. It fed all of us for a week," I tell him. "And also what it did for me. That moment gave me the courage to get and move on with my life. It gave me hope, so thanks." I say timidly.  
Peeta seems supposed by all this information. But all he says is, "You're welcome." There's another awkward silence but I break it when I see what he has in his left hand.  
"What's that?" I ask pointing to it. He lifts it up to I can see it.  
"This," he starts, "is my sketchbook. I come out here in the woods and draw whatever I see."  
For a while he shows me all the pictures he drew. They're of many things, Different landscapes, plants, trees, animals. They are truly magnificent. "These are really good." I say to him. "You're very talented."  
"Thanks." He replies. Afterwards, he looks up straight into my grey eyes with his blue ones. I don't know why but I feel this unexpected connection between Peeta and I. I have a notion that he feels it too. Our faces are only inches apart when reality kicks in. What am I doing? He is a Merchant and I'm Seam. We could get in trouble for what we're doing right now. I have to get out of here.  
"I'm sorry. I have to go." I say. Then I pack up my possessions and storm away without another word, leaving him behind. I feel guilty when I get home, my mom and Prim notice it when we are having dinner.  
"Darling? is everything okay?" My mother asks.  
"Yes." Is all I could say.  
"Have you talked to Gale at all?" She asks.  
"No I haven't," I respond.  
Mother sighs and says, "Katniss you can't keep him waiting forever. You have to talk to him some time."  
"I know, mom! I know!" I shout. "I just need more time to think!" After that I walk right into my room.  
I try to think about this whole situation with Gale. But all I could think about was Peeta Mellark.  
Peeta POV  
Today has been an unbelievable day. I actually talked to the girl I pined for, for years. We almost kissed! Then all of a sudden she runs away in a split second. Was it something I said? I don't know. But all that time we were together I felt attachment between us. It's something I never felt before and I know she felt it too. My parents drive me crazy at dinner trying to convince me to give Delly a chance. Forget that. So I decided to take a little night walk to clear my head. Right now I pass through the Seam once again. So I can think about "her".  
And what really got to me was that, was she thinking about me?  
My thoughts are I interrupted when a strange sound coming for somewhere. I search around to find where it's coming from and that's when I see a figure climbing out a window. I hide in the shadows so they don't see me. And when the figure turns around I see those silver eyes stand out. Katniss. She looks around to see if she's in the clear. Seams have an earlier curfew than the Menials and Merchants so she should be in bed. But she takes off into the woods.  
I don't know what makes me do this, but I feel I have no choice. I come out from where I was hiding and go after her.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Peeta POV  Out here in the woods, it's really dark, so I can barely see where I am going. But as long as I have Katniss to focus on I'll find my way. I know I am taking a big risk by going after her, but I felt like a had no choice. I couldn't help myself. I try to be as silent as I can because I do t want her to notice me. Yet. She moves nonstop until she reaches what appears to be a lake. I hide behind a tree so she can't see me, but I lean out so I am able to see her.  
Once she is by the edge of the water, she kneels down and stares into the glistening moonlight reflecting from the lake. I can hear her take a deep breath like she is about to speak so I lean out to listen. "What am I doing?" she asks herself.  
"I know I can't keep him waiting forever." I know she's talking about Gale Hawthorne. She told me about that situation earlier. Honestly, it made me cringe a bit, because I was always so jealous of him and his relationship with Katniss. I turn away from my thoughts and focus back on Katniss. She was now standing up, pacing by the waters edge.  
"I've been trying to think it over. But when it comes down to it, all I can think about... Is Peeta."  
Now she has my full attention. I come out a little from where I was hiding. She still doesn't notice me.  
"Why did I run away like that? He was only being kind to me. I mean, I know why I did. He's a Merchant, so technically I shouldn't be around him. And all the Merchants I've come across were never welcoming to a 'Seam brat' like me. But he was different."  
I'm now walking slowly towards her. She still doesn't know I'm there. "No one has ever listen to me like that before. Or opened up to me. I just wish I could let him how much that was to me," she mutters. Her foot kicks a rock, making a small 'plop' as it hits the water. I'm right behind her now. It's finally my chance to say something.  
"I do kn-" I couldn't finish my sentence because she spins around, stunned, and screams.  
"Ahhh!" Which startles me too, making us both fall in the water. When we come up for air, Katniss comes right out and asks, "Peeta! What are you doing here?"  
"I saw you crawl out your window and I followed you. Frankly, I should be asking you the same thing," I reply.  
"I was coming out for a walk. Why did you follow me?" she asks.  
"Instincts, I guess. I heard what you said." I tell her.  
"A.. All of it?" she stutters. I nod in response.  
"Well, I guess in a way I'm glad you did." she says with a slight grin. It suddenly fades.  
"I.. should probably go." And she waddles out of the water.  
"No! Wait! Please wait!" I shout.  
Katniss stops in her tracks and looks out to me. "What do want from me?" She has a sort of guilty look on her face. I come out of the lake and run up to her.  
"I want to talk to you." I say.  
She gives me a questionable look I can see in her silver eyes. "Look. I really can't right now. But..." She pauses for a moment.  
"You see that out there?" A small lake house sits in the distance. I nod my head to answer her. "Okay, if you want to talk meet me there tomorrow late afternoon. You got that?" she asks me.  
"Yes." I respond.  
"Good. I'll see you then."  
And like the wind in a breeze, Katniss disappears into the night without a second glance. I stand there trying to process what happened. Once I had thought about what I got myself into, I realized I couldn't give a damn. I just knew I had to see her again.  
The next day  
Katniss POV  Why am I doing this? Why did I agree to this  
I currently reside in the small lake house I told Peeta to meet me at today. My father and I discovered it years ago while he was still alive. It became a like a second home to me and him. Nobody knows about this place except me. Not even Gale.  
There isn't much here just a fireplace, sofa, an outside shower, and a small bed with blankets. There would be some nights I would come out to this place just to get away from the rest of the world.  
I considered it last night before I was interrupted by Peeta Mellark. It's about late afternoon so he should be here any moment. The waiting makes me anxious, but I don't have to anymore when I hear a familiar voice.  
"Psst! Katniss." I turn to see Peeta at the window. I tell him to come through the front door, and he obeys. Once he is inside, the awkwardness is palpable. For once, I'm the one who speaks up first.  
"So why risk the trouble to talk to me?" I ask.  
Peeta clears his throat before speaking. "I wanted to talk to you because I wanted to tell you that I want us to be friends."  
"Why?" I ask him.  
"I want to get to know you better."  
"Why would you? I'm just some rotten Seam girl." I say.  
"Really? Because that's not what I see." Peeta says.  
"I'm surprised you even see something at all. Most of you Merchant people act like we Seam people don't even exist. I guess I should blame the section system for that one. " I say, looking out the window, then turning my gaze from it to look at the boy in front of me.  
"Which is why I think what you're doing is crazy! You risk almost everything for a Seam girl. Do you want a death sentence? If we get caught-"  
That's when he cuts me off.  
"We don't need to get caught. We could meet right here whenever we want too. Come on, Katniss. I know that there is something between us and I want to figure out what it is. I want to know more about you. Don't you feel the same?"  
I sigh and look out the window to consider his request. We could get severely punished for what we are doing and what we might be going to do. But this boy has should me nothing but kindness and generosity since the start. Maybe I could give whatever this is with me and him a chance.  
"Fine," I finally say.  
"But we have to be careful, Peeta. Super careful." I say. He quickly nods in agreement.  
"Okay, now I have to leave I have to go hunting. I'm almost out of food," I say.  
"Can I come?" he asks.  
I look at him in shock. "Are you kidding me? What more do you want?"  
"Please? This could be a good opportunity to start getting to know each other better."  
"Okay." I tell him. The only thing he does is give me that sweet smile of his. I couldn't help but give one in return. As we walk out of the door and into the woods I start to think to myself. Part of me still thinks that this thing between me and Peeta is a bad idea. But there's another part rolling me that maybe this won't be so bad as I think.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Katniss POV

I smell the fresh spring air, feeling content. I swing my legs back and forth, patiently waiting. That's when I hear his voice from a distance.  
"Katniss!" I turn to see the boy with bread coming towards me.  
Peeta and I have been meeting here at the lake for the past few days. And it's actually been nice. I never thought I could be as comfortable and open as I am with him. "Hey Peeta," I greet. I can tell now that has a small bag in his right hand.  
"What's that?" I ask. He sits down next to me before answering.  
"Just something for you from the bakery." I swipe the bag from him and immediately put whatever's in there into my mouth. The taste is indescribable.  
"Mmm. Oh, my god. This is delicious. What is this?" I ask.  
"Cheese buns." He replies. "I knew you'd like them."  
"You were correct." I say before taking another bite.  
Everything is silent for a moment, then Peeta asks something I really wish he didn't. "So have you talked to Gale at all?"  
Me not responding is an answer. "Still haven't made up your mind." He says.  
"No." Is all I manage to get out.  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
"No." I say again.  
"You know, Katniss, if you ever need anything I'll be here for you. You know that, right?" I look straight into those blue orbs of his. And looking at them I know he is telling me the truth.  
"I know."  
Once I get home, I see my mom and Prim standing by the door like they were waiting for me. "What's going on here?" I ask them.  
"I ran into Hazelle this morning, and she invited all of us over her house for dinner," my mother replies. I don't how to feel about going over to Gale's house. Especially with the strangeness between me and him. But I suppose that could go away If we at least try to talk.  
"Okay." Is all I say.  
When we get there Gales mother Hazelle answers. She puts on a smile on her face, but by the look of the rest of her I can tell she's exhausted. I've always felt bad for the woman. Her husband was killed in a mining accident. The same one that took my father. Leaving her with three boys, Gale and his two younger brothers, Rory and Vick, and a baby due any day, which is now Posy. I always try to help their family out with my hunting with Gale and trading. I get inside to see Gale and his siblings waiting for my arrival. When I get up to Gale I can already feel the awkwardness.  
"Hey." He says.  
"Hey." I reply back.  
I really don't know what to say but thankfully I'm saved when Hazelle yells out that dinner is ready.  
Right after we finish eating, Gale asks me to take a walk with and I feel like I have no choice so I accept. It is automatically quiet when we first start waking but once we get the the end of the road, Gale is the one who finally says something. "You've been ignoring me."  
"Yeah, I'm sorry." I reply.  
"Katniss, you know you can't leave me hanging forever. We have to talk about it sometime. I never thought you and I wouldn't be on speaking terms." He says.  
"Don't you think I know that?" I say a little too loudly. "Gale, I know this is bothering you, but this is difficult for me too. You can't just expect me to answer this life changing question in less than two weeks."  
Gale looks at me, a little startled but he says, "Okay, I do get that Katniss, I do. But I just hate this awkwardness with us. I want is to be normal again. I'll still give you space on the proposal. But I want us to be on speaking terms again." He says.  
"I want that too." I admit. "But you can't pressure me. When I know, I'll know." I tell him.  
"Okay, that's perfectly fine, Catnip."  
Later that night after my mom and Prim go to sleep, I seek out the one person who can make me feel better. Peeta.  
Peeta POV  
While waiting by the lake for Katniss, I see her running up to me. Something's not right with her. She immediately leaps into my arms, which I'm surprised by.  
"Katniss is something wrong?" I ask her.  
She pulls away with tears welling up in her eyes. "No," she answers. Concerned, I take her and set both us down on the ground over looking the lake. "Remember Katniss. You can tell me." I assure her.  
She takes a deep breath before speaking. "I talked to Gale today."  
"Really? How did that go?" I ask, kind of nervous.  
"Alright, I guess. We're talking again and he said he'd give me more time to think things over." In a way, I feel relieved.  
"So what's the problem?" I ask, confused.  
"It's just.." She stutters. "I'm just confused about everything. I try to go over my options in my head. And I think about what saying yes or no means for everyone. Gale, his family, my family and... I also think what if there's something else out there for me and I just haven't found it yet you know. It's all a mess." She puts her face in her hands. I can't stand to see her like this, so I put my hand under her chin and lift her face up so she can look into my eyes.  
"Katniss, I understand that this is hard on you. But I have to say that for a moment, you have to stop thinking about what everyone else wants or thinks and think about yourself and what you want. Can you do that?" I ask her seriously. I can see that she's thinking about what I said over in her head.  
"Alright." Then we part so she can wipe eyes from the tears.  
After that , out of the blue, she takes my hand and drags me me towards the lake house. "What are you doing?" I asks. She stops for a second and turns to me with a smirk.  
"You'll see." And we go to the back of the house and we climb up till we get on the roof. We lay down side by side, looking at the stars. I feel myself tense up when I feel Katniss's hand slip in mine. But I accept it anyway.  
"Peeta?" Katniss suddenly says and I turn my head to look at her. "Will you stay with me?" She asks. And I respond with the only answer I think of.  
"Always."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Peeta POV

"How much longer do I have to stay like this?" Katniss asks me. I chuckle.  
"Not much longer, I just have to put the finishing touches." She sighs and goes back to the position she was in. After much convincing, Katniss agreed to let me draw her.  
When I finish, I call her over so she could have a look at my finished work. She gives a huff of relief and walks over to where I am. I show her my drawing, and she stares at it in awe. She's standing by a tree, holding its trunk for balance, looking out into the meadow, mesmerized. Feeling totally at peace.  
"Oh. Peeta, this is amazing." She takes my sketchbook to get a closer look at it.  
"I swear you made this more beautiful than it really was," she tells me. I give her a puzzled look.  
"Really? I just drew exactly what I saw." I say. She gives me a rare, but genuine smile.  
"If you say so."  
"Oh come on! I wasn't that loud." I shout as we head back to the lake house.  
"Uh, yeah you were. You scared away almost all of the game!" she strikes back.  
"Okay, I'm sorry."  
"You should be."  
Katniss opens the door and sets her game bag down before plopping herself in the sofa, which I repeat after her. "So, how did you come across this place?" I ask all of sudden.  
"My dad." She responds. "One day while we were hunting, we found it and it became kind of a hangout for us." She takes a deep breath before continuing. "After he died, I still wanted it to be our place, so I never told anyone about it. Well.. Until you."  
"Why me?" I ask.  
She thinks about what I said for a moment. "I don't know. I guess I felt that you were someone I could trust with it."  
"I'm glad." I say. There is a silence before I ask another question. "How did he die?"  
She knows I mean her father so she hesitates, but still answers the question. "He was a coal miner. He was in a mining accident a few years ago."  
"I remember when that happened. I didn't know your father was involved. I'm so sorry." I tell her.  
"It's fine, now, but for a while after his death I felt like I just couldn't go on with life. That is until you gave me that bread. It gave me hope." She says and for once I have no words for what she said. But she doesn't seem to care about what she says. "And that's why you to became the boy with the bread."  
Katniss and I are now sitting right by the lakes edge with the water kissing our toes whenever the tides come in. "You know something Katniss?" I start off. she turns her head towards me.  
"What?"  
"It's weird that you told me a lot of personal stuff about yourself and I don't even know what your favorite color is." I state.  
"So?" She replies, confused.  
"So, what is it?"I ask.  
"Green." She says. "What's yours?"  
"Orange." I respond.  
"Orange? Seriously."  
"Oh no! It's not the orange you're thinking of. The one I like is more soft like a sunset." I say.  
"Oh. That sounds nice." She says. Her eyes close as she lies back in the grass, a content look on her face.  
"Now, knowing this, I would like to know a little more about you. So tell me about..." I try to think of something to talk about. "Your family."  
"Okay. I guess I'll start with my dad." She says. "Before he died he was probably the closest person to me. He taught me everything I know. Mostly about the woods and hunting."  
"How about your mom?" I ask.  
"Well, she had taught me a few useful things like common sense, to read and write, and a little about healing." Katniss says. "But after my dad died, her and I really couldn't see eye to eye, and we drifted apart." she says with a sad expression on her face. "But my sister Prim is really the one who had kept me going. She is the opposite of me which I'm thankful for. Everyone she meets loves her right away. Shes always had a special way with people."  
"That's good."  
"Now tell me about your family." She says, sitting up and paying attention to me now.  
"Oh. Okay, well my dad is a very sweet guy. He also is very good when meeting new people." I start off. "And my mother is very cold and bitter. Many people try to avoid her as much as possible. That's why I think my two older brothers moved away when they had the chance. I think my thing with her is that I felt like what I did wasn't enough. Like I wasn't good enough for her." I tell Katniss.  
I can see the sympathetic look she has before she says, "I'm so sorry, Peeta. Sorry that she doesn't see all the wonderful things that I see in you."  
"Well I'm happy you feel that way." I reply.  
Katniss asks me to go get her game bag for her back at the lake house which I do happily. But once I got back outside, I heard the most beautiful thing I've ever heard in my life.  
Deep in the meadow Under the Willow A bed of grass A soft green pillow Lay down your head And close your sleepy eyes And when again they open The sun will rise Here it's safe Here it's warm Here the daisies guard you from every harm Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true Here is the place where I love you  She had the voice of an angel. Even the birds in the tree stop their melodic songs to listen. I have that same feeling I had the first time I saw her. A total goner.  
"Wow." I say which startles her.  
"Peeta! I thought you couldn't hear me."  
"I'm glad I did. Where did you learn to sing like that?" I ask.  
"Something else I got from my father" she replies.  
"It was beautiful." I tell her.  
Even though she's trying to hide it, I can see the small grin that's on her face. "I should get home. But I'll be back tomorrow." She says before collecting her belongings and escaping through the forest into the night.  
And in this day and at this moment I have the happiest smile I've ever worn in my life.  
That night, I kept myself up by replaying Katniss singing that song over and over in my head. And I thought about how I would always keep going back to the place where I began to love her.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Peeta POV 

I don't want to do this, not at all.  
Right now I'm on my way to Delly Cartwright's house, the girl my parents want me to marry. I fought so hard to get out of this but they just wouldn't budge. I think back to earlier today, to the confrontation with my parents.  
"Oh, my god! Are you ever going to let this go?! When can I start making decisions for myself?" I yell at my mother.  
"When you start using your head and making the right ones." She yells back.  
"I don't understand why you keep doing this," I say.  
"Because you to stop putting your head in the clouds and accept reality."  
"Mom, I hate being forced into this. I mean, if I do marry someone someday, I.. I want it to be for love." I whimper, nervous of what she'll say.  
"Love? Ha! You really expect me to watch you throw away your life for some 'romance'?" She asks.  
"Well, I'd rather have that then the life you have."  
And I turn to walk out the bakery. I can hear my mothers voice from afar, "Don't you walk away from me!" But I ignore her.  
I'm a decent distance away from the bakery so I can finally breathe. I run my hands through my hair so frustrated with everything that I don't even feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around quickly to see my dad. "What?" I ask a little too harshly, but I don't care at the moment.  
"Peeta, Son, just please listen..." He starts but I cut him off.  
"No."  
"But Peeta, I thought this is what you wanted. To have someone." He says.  
"Not like this." I say, not wanting to look him in the eye. "I want it to be real. I don't want a marriage like yours."  
"I know you don't." He tells me.  
"Maybe this could be different, you never know. Come on. Could you at least try?" He pleads.  
I really don't have a choice here do I? "Fine. If it gets mom to stop yelling at me." I say and I can see the smile of relief come upon his face. Little did he know was the real reason that I don't want to do any of this is that my heart feels like it's yearning for another.  That's what got me here. Standing at Delly's front door waiting for her to answer. In less than a minute she's opens it with a big smile on her face. "Hello Peeta. Don't you look handsome." She says looking at the outfit my mother made me wear.  
"Thank you." I say awkwardly before walking into the longest night of my life. I basically zoned out the entire time not wanting to be there for one second. Delly seems like a nice girl but I don't feel any connection with her. Or at least not like one that I have with Katniss. My parents really expect to make a commitment with this girl and spend the rest of my life with her?  
After I leave her place, I don't feel as if i have the courage to face my parents, so I head to the lake where I'm supposed to meet Katniss.  
Once I get there I look to see if she is anywhere around but I couldn't find her. So I decided to spend my time skipping rocks on the water. I do this for a while until I hear her voice in the distance.  
Katniss POV  After my hunt for the night I head over to the lake to meet Peeta. I gently get out my bow and arrow back in the tree trunk where I always keep it and go on my way.  
When I'm close enough to the lake I can hear splashing sounds. I get a closer look to see Peeta throwing rocks into the water. I run over to see what's up with him. "Hey!" I shout. Peeta spins around, startled, then relieved.  
"Oh. Katniss. It's you." He breathes out.  
"Yeah, is everything okay?" I ask, concerned.  
"Yeah, umm... No. I kinda had a rough day." He replies.  
"Want to talk about it?" I ask.  
"Yeah. that would be nice." He says.  
He tells me about the fight he had with his mom, the conversation he had with his dad, and all about his time at this girl Delly's. I never really heard of this girl before. But it's understandable because I don't know a lot of Merchants, and I'm not the most outgoing person. Unlike Delly. But I need to push my own thoughts and focus back on Peeta.  
"I'm sorry Peeta." I say truthfully.  
"It's okay. I mean, I guess I should have seen this coming a long time ago." He says to me.  
"But it's still unfair." I say a little too loudly. "I just sometimes hate how the world is... you know."  
"Yeah." He says.  
"And I hate how this happening to you. You don't deserve this." I rant out.  
"Katniss, it's okay." He assures me but I'm not totally convinced.  
"No. it's not." I say, sitting next to him and taking both of his hands in my own. "Peeta, ever since I met you, you've been the kindest, generous, and most thoughtful person I've ever known. And I wish that everyone sees what I see in you. And you should be able to choose what you want to do with your life because that's what you deserve." I say before looking into those blue eyes. There is nothing but silence for a moment. I'm guessing Peeta doesn't know how to respond but that quickly is gone when something unexpected happens.  
I suddenly feel Peeta's soft lips come to mine.  
I'm completely frozen at first, but then I feel this weird sensation inside me. It's like a warmth stirring in my chest that takes over my entire body and it feels so sweet. I've never felt like this before in my life. I've never had felt this kind of connection or spark before. I'm just about to let myself go with it, when a j*** called reality butts in.  
I pull back from him and his blue eyes mirror my own. "I'm.. I'm so sorry Katniss. I just.." He stutters.  
"No, no, it's fine." I say. "I should probably go home now." I say starting to walk away.  
"Katniss, wait." Peeta pleads.  
"I'm sorry." Is the last thing I say before taking off into the woods, leaving him there by the lake.  
I run as fast as my legs can carry me, trying keep the distance between us. When I don't think I can run any farther, I slouch down behind a tree and try to process what happened.  
I put my fingers up to where Peeta's lips were and I can still feel them in contact with mine. I've never had kissed anyone before. It was the strangest thing I had every felt but in a good way. I've never felt such warmth and comfort before and the way Peeta's lips made feel a hunger that I never had. I feel kind of stupid for running off like that but I didn't know what else to do.  
I guess I didn't want to deal with the outcome of it all.  
So I get up and start to walk home thinking about the kiss I shared with Peeta. I wondered most about the feeling I had when Peeta and I kissed. I don't know why I had those feelings and a bunch of questions kept spilling in my head. Was it because I had feeling for the boy with the bread?  
My head kept telling me no and to shake that feeling away. But my heart was telling me other things.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Katniss POV  "Good job Catnip." Gale cheers when I shoot a squirrel right in eye.  
"Thanks." I reply with a genuine smile.  
After our confrontation that night Gale and I had we have become good friends again. He hasn't said much about the proposal. He understands that I still need more time on this. I've gone over every possibility of what I should do and it's makes things more difficult sometimes. There are pros and cons to saying either "yes" or "no" but I really don't have a legitimate reason as to why I'm so confused.  
"We should probably get back now." Gale says while packing all the game he got from his snare traps.  
"Yeah." I agree.  
Gale and I walk through the woods talking our usual conversations. Mostly him ranting about anything that makes him angry and me making fun of him. It's nice to be able for us to be like this again.  
When we reach the fence I turn to Gale and say. "Well I see you.." Then something silences me.  
Gale grabs my face and put his lips to mine. Too shocked to even move, I just let his lip be connected to mine until he pulls away with my face still in his warm hands and he says, "I had to do that. At least once." Then he crawls under the fence and walks away.  
I stand here, puzzled, feeling numb to not even take one step. It takes a few moments for get myself back to normal. I can't go home right now, I don't want my mom or Prim notice my state right now and ask questions. So I turn around and run back into the woods.  
Once I think I'm far enough I slump against a tree trunk and think about the kiss. Should I like it or be resentful about it? I try to think about it really feel something but the result is that I don't really feel anything.  
I realize that I'm in the same exact place I was when Peeta and I kissed. I can't help but compare the kiss I had with Gale. With Peeta, even though it was unexpected, it had the hidden warmth and comfort in it. With Gale, I felt nothing; like it was just a simple kiss. My thoughts are making me so confused that I get frustrated to the point I hold my head in my hands trying to calm down.  
Then the Suns light disappears with someone's shadow blocking it. Followed by his voice. "Katniss?"  
I look up to see those blue eyes. "Peeta." I say standing up to meet his level.  
"Hey." He says, not wanting to look me in the eye, making this more awkward.  
"What are you doing here?" I ask.  
Peeta takes a deep breath before meeting my eyes to answer. "I came to look for you because I wanted to apologize for what happened." He says.  
"Peeta, it's fine, really." I assure him.  
"No it's not. I feel bad! I was totally out of line..."  
"Peeta!" I interrupt.  
"It's fine. Let's just forget it happened and move on." I tell him. He only nods in response.  
"Hey, I'll meet you at the lake house in a couple hours. Okay?" I say.  
"Okay." He says.  
"Alright I'll see you then." I say then start to walk before Peeta's voice stops me.  
"Katniss."  
"Yes." I say while turning around the face him.  
"About what you about forgetting the kiss." He starts.  
"Yes." I say again ,waiting for him to finish.  
"I don't want to forget."  
When I get home I see my mother sitting on the couch like she was waiting for me to come home. My suspicions are confirmed when my mom asks. "Katniss can I talk to you?"  
A little confused, I reply. "Umm sure."  
And I sit down next to her. She clears her throat before speaking to me. "Look. I don't want to get upset, but I want to talk to you about Gale's proposal."  
Here we go again, I think to myself.  
"I know I've been real adamant about this whole thing, but the reason is that I want to make sure that you're taken care of." She says, which leaves me a little startled. She's never been this open with me before.  
"And I think that Gale is good for you and I think that he will protect you and care for you. Maybe you don't really love that way right now but you can learn to. All I'm saying is that I want you to be happy and safe and I think that is with Gale. But I will accept any decision you make." She takes a breath after that long speech. I know that was suppose to help me more but all that did was leave me more confused.  
I sit on a rock tapping my foot waiting for Peeta to arrive and feel relief when he finally shows. "Sorry." He says, running up to me. "I got caught up at the bakery."  
"It's alright." I reply then I grab something out of my handbag and hold it out to Peeta.  
"Here."  
"What is this?" He asks, confused, but accepts it.  
"This is my family plant book.I thought it could use some new additions, and since you're so good at writing, I thought you could help." I tell him.  
"Sure." He responds with the smile. I can't get enough of it.  
"What's this?" Peeta asks, kneeling down next to a plant that I'm very familiar with.  
"This is Katniss. The plant I was named after." I answer.  
"Really?" Peeta asks now interested.  
"Yeah, a fun fact is that its roots are edible and my father said, 'if you can find yourself, you will never starve.' I never knew what that meant until after he died. then, I realized that I could use theses roots to feed my family. And that's when I knew." I say.  
Peeta looks at me impressed until he says. "Well, I think we found our new addition."  
For some reason I like watching Peeta when he's focused on something, like drawing right now. It's like he's stuck in his own world, and the only thing that matters is that one specific thing. I can tell by how his eyebrows are burrowed. I also focus on his eyelashes too. The way the sunlight turns the blonde wisps into a golden color.  
Peeta looks up from his drawing and stares at me like I was spying on him. And in a way I kinda was. "You know, this is actually fun to do together." He says.  
"Yeah it is." I respond and he smiles at me which I return genuinely before he goes back to sketching.  
At this moment a thought occurs to me. That maybe there is a reason why I haven't answered Gale yet. And a reason I've been so troubled and confused with myself, leaving me with sleepless nights.  
The reason is that maybe I'm slowly falling in love with Peeta Mellark.


End file.
